Eldritch Lore (Walkthrough)
Daemonette |op=8 |sp=7 |armour absorb=25 |damage=26-41 |crit=45 |wounds=620 |strength=9 |toughness=9 |agility=20 |leadership=10 |intelligence=11 |alertness=18 |weapon skill=15 |ballistic skill=3 |accuracy=20 |movement=8 |initiative=87 |moral impact=28 |moral=20 |dodge=110 |parry=60 |poison=37 |magic=11 |melee res=35 |ranged=27 |critical hit=9 |stun=22 |wyrdstone=25 |trap=0 |all alone=60 |fear=50 |terror=50 |pic=Daemonette.png |px=190 |description= |max=1 |melee=Daemonic Weapons |range=None |armour=Daemonic Flesh }} . The debuff persists until passing a Terror test on turn start. Passing any Terror test will grant immunity to Terror for turns. }} of the target's Armor Absorption. }} . }} . }} damage on turn start and reduces Armor Absorption by for turns. Stackable. |target=Single enemy in close combat |cost= }} turns. On turn start, the target must perform an Intelligence test if not Engaged. On failure, the target skips this turn. |target=Single enemy |cost= }} Nurgle The Lord of Decay, god of stagnation and pestilence sends the Plague Bearer to spread disease. Mordheim is the perfect place to spread contagion unmolested in the darkness and chaos. The warnings of those that have encountered the Stench of Nurgle go unheard amidst all the other tales of misfortune. The backdrop of Mordheim is ripe to incubate the next Great Plague. Plague Bearer |op=8 |sp=7 |armour absorb=25 |damage=24-37 |crit=17 |wounds=717 |strength=16 |toughness=19 |agility=8 |leadership=10 |intelligence=14 |alertness=11 |weapon skill=12 |ballistic skill=16 |accuracy=10 |movement=5 |initiative=68 |moral impact=28 |moral=20 |dodge=50 |parry=48 |poison=67 |magic=14 |melee res=35 |ranged=30 |critical hit=19 |stun=28 |wyrdstone=25 |trap=0 |all alone=60 |fear=50 |terror=50 |pic=Plague_Bearer.png |px=200 |description= |max=1 |melee=Daemonic Weapons |range=Daemonic Affliction |armour=Daemonic Flesh }} . The debuff persists until passing a Terror test on turn start. Passing any Terror test will grant immunity to Terror for turns. }} . }} and deals damage on turn start for turns. Stackable. }} . }} damage and bypasses the target's Armor Absorption. |target=Single enemy |cost= }} for everyone as long as they stay in the zone. Anyone who enters the area is inflicted with a poison debuff that reduces maximum Offense Points by for turns. Stackable. |target=Enemies within a 5 meter radius |cost= }} Khorne The god of Bloodletting and Slaughter sends Blood Letters into Mordheim to vanquish the profanity of magic. Drawn by the sorcerers that flock to Mordheim for its unabridged magical power, Blood Letters walk the streets in search of the profane arts. Anyone caught in its path is forfeit as offering to Khorne. Blood Letter |op=8 |sp=7 |armour absorb= |damage=25-38 |crit=18 |wounds=679 |strength=18 |toughness=15 |agility=12 |leadership=14 |intelligence=9 |alertness=15 |weapon skill=18 |ballistic skill=3 |accuracy=11 |movement=7 |initiative=76 |moral impact=28 |moral=28 |dodge=70 |parry=72 |poison=55 |magic=34 |melee res=30 |ranged=30 |critical hit=15 |stun=218 |wyrdstone=25 |trap=0 |all alone=72 |fear=62 |terror=62 |pic=Blood_Letter_Pic.png |px=190 |description= |max= |melee=Daemonic Weapons |range=None |armour=Daemonic Flesh }} . The debuff persists until passing a Terror test on turn start. Passing any Terror test will grant immunity to Terror for turns. }} . }} . }} for turn. Stackable. }} }} }} Tzeentch The Lord of Change, god of wizards sends Horrors into Mordheim to twist all those they encounter to his will. The sorcerers have attracted the attention of Tzeentch and given him unprecedented presence within its broken walls. Some even invite the Curse of Tzeentch as promise of power, however fickle. Controlling the twisting fate of Mordheim is a primary goal Tzeentch has set forth for his Horrors. Pink Horror }} . The debuff persists until passing a Terror test on turn start. Passing any Terror test will grant immunity to Terror for turns. }} damage to everyone in a meter radius. Bypasses Armor. |cost= }} . |cost= }} on all targets. Cannot reduce below . Stackable. |cost= }} Blue Horror }} . The debuff persists until passing a Fear test on turn start. Passing any Fear test will grant immunity to Fear for turns. }} . }} damage. Bypasses Armor. Inflicts the target with a random Tzeentch's Curse effect. |cost= }} . Stackable. |cost= }}